Chloe Decker
|status = Alive |name = Chloe Jane Decker |image = s3 promo - Chloe Decker.jpg |alias = * Detective * Chlo * Pumpkin * My Little Monkey (see all) |date of birth = 1980/81 |age = Approximately 37 |home = Los Angeles |family = *Trixie Espinoza *Dan Espinoza *Marcus Pierce *Penelope Decker *John Decker |occupation = *L.A.P.D. Detective *Actress |affiliation = *Lucifer Morningstar *Mazikeen *Ella Lopez *Linda Martin *Charlotte Richards |portrayed by = Lauren German |seasons = 1-4 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Chloe Jane Decker is the deuteragonist in the TV series . She is a homicide detective working in Los Angeles as a member of the L.A.P.D.. While investigating a murder at the Lux nightclub, Chloe encounters Lucifer Morningstar, the former ruler of Hell, who is now living on Earth. She is assisted by Lucifer on the case (despite her protests) and the two end up forming a professional relationship as a detective-consultant duo, before she falls in love with the fallen angel. History Before Chloe was born, God sent Amenadiel to Earth to bless a couple that had trouble conceiving a child. Amenadiel later realized that the couple he had blessed were Penelope and John Decker and that Chloe had been the outcome. Chloe was later born during the early 1980's. Chloe's father was a officer with the L.A.P.D., while her mother was a second-rate actress. As a teenager, Chloe had a role in a low-budget movie, Hot Tub High School, in which she comes out of a jacuzzi, topless. She gained some very minor fame for the role. Unfortunately, Chloe's father died two weeks later when she was just 19. While leaving the funeral, Nick, a paparazzo, took it upon himself to break into the funeral and take pictures of her. In return, Chloe punched his camera, breaking the lens. She then gave up acting and decided to become a police officer like her father. When she started working at the L.A.P.D., Chloe met Dan Espinoza, who was also an LAPD officer. They later married and had a daughter named Beatrice (nicknamed "Trixie"). Eventually, Chloe and Dan were separated, as she believes he would always put work before his family and never make time for them. Throughout the Series At the start of the , Chloe first meets Lucifer Morningstar after an aspiring musician, Delilah, is killed in a drive-by shooting just outside of Lucifer's club, Lux. Lucifer had used his influence to coax her into the spotlight and, though he treats most of humanity with bemused indifference, becomes interested in finding Delilah's killer, becoming the unwanted partner of Chloe. Thanks to Lucifer's powers of persuasion, he is able to find out enough information about the killer from psychiatrist Linda and track him down. The culprit, Delilah's manager, Jimmy, intended to create a spike in music sales with the untimely demise of the singer. In a fit of rage, Jimmy shoots both Chloe and Lucifer - the bullets have no effect on the latter, and Lucifer makes sure to give Jimmy his punishment before rushing Chloe to the hospital. While Chloe recovers (and tries to figure out who this guy really is), Lucifer decides that it would be fun to punish criminals in L.A. In , Chloe is released from the hospital but put on medical leave. She spends her time digging into Lucifer's past - or trying to, as it seems like "Lucifer Morningstar" didn't exist five years ago and, more interestingly, why the bullets barely fazed him. A new case, however, diverts Chloe's attention as she responds to a murder: a movie star’s son had died in a car crash which appears to be the result of the paparazzo chasing him. The same paparazzo, Nick, confesses to the crime but Chloe isn't so sure. Though Chloe despises Nick for crashing her father's funeral decades ago, the evidence doesn't add up. Enter Lucifer, who is keen on helping solve another case. Chloe uses Lucifer's ability to get the truth from Nick, who ends up telling them that he is covering for someone, though the "interview" is cut short by Dan who considers the case closed. He also reminds Chloe that she is still on leave. In , Chloe and Dan decide to get a divorce. In , Chloe is searching for a new home. While drunk, she agrees to share a place with Maze. At the end of the episode, Chloe gets hit by a car after finishing a phone conversation about her new place. At the end of , when Chloe subdues the murderer, Chloe shows genuine concern for Lucifer, telling him that he was stupid and reckless, but he had saved a woman's life. However, Lucifer tells her that he didn't care for the woman and Chloe asks him if he was trying to kill himself. When she realizes that was exactly what he was trying to do, she tells him that's not who he is. Lucifer tells her that she doesn't know who he is and what he has done. Chloe figures out that he wants to be punished for something and that is the reason why he has been acting out. She asks him to talk to her, but Lucifer tells her she can not understand and never will. Chloe is hurt by this but tells Lucifer to talk to his therapist, "talk to her before it eats you alive." At the beginning of , Chloe and Lucifer are having dinner of hamburgers and french fries. They talk about what they had said during the trial of Chloe's father. Then both feeling the moment lean forward towards each other about to share a kiss when, Lucifer brings up that he brought fries, but no ketchup. Chloe responding that she hates ketchup; however, the elevator opens and Janna the flight attendant, one of Lucifer's previous lovers, interrupts calling out Lucifer's name. Chloe and Lucifer both look at Janna with surprise, and then Chloe, annoyed with Lucifer, takes her jacket and starts to leave. However, Lucifer stops her telling her that he didn't know Janna was coming over, and Chloe responds that she'll let them "Ketchup". But the latter stops her telling her that they had a moment, and that he doesn't want her to be angry. Chloe replies that she isn't angry, but that she was happy that Janna showed up. Lucifer, baffled that she was happy, and asks her why. She answers saying that Janna stopped her from making a mistake. Lucifer tries to call her, but the elevator door closes and stops him. Towards the end of , Chloe tracks down Lucifer through his cell phone. She finds him standing on a beach holding his jacket over his shoulder. She jokes about finishing paperwork that Lucifer will turn into a "moment". Lucifer surprisingly tells her that he will stop trying to have "moments", and then tells her that she deserves someone better. Chloe responds that it is not what she meant; however, he responds saying that is what he means. He then tells her that she deserves someone better than him, as he considers Chloe special and himself not worth it. Chloe tells him, "You're probably right", before leaning forward to kiss him. In , Chloe regains consciousness and finds Lucifer standing over Pierce's dead body with the other men dead. She calls out to Lucifer and he turns to see her, Chloe then sees his Devil face for the first time and is shocked to discover that all of his claims of being the Devil were really true. She is left in a stunned state, stepping back as she repeats the disturbing sight twice. In , which takes place in an alternate universe created by God, shows what Chloe's life would have been like if her father John Decker had never been murdered. In this universe Chloe remained an actress due to her father doing everything he can to ensure she doesn't become interested in becoming a cop like him, which led to her becoming famous as car thief turned police officer Bonnie Gennaro in the Weaponiser film franchise. This led to her never meeting Dan and having Trixie, meaning she doesn't have a child in this reality. She also never met Lucifer, Maze, Amenadiel and Charlotte, though she does know Linda due to being one of her patients at one point. This led to Chloe helping Linda start a reality show called Doctor Linda, where she acts as a therapist to famous people. When a friend of hers is murdered she goes against her father's wishes and pretends to be a police officer to try and get information, which led her to meeting Lucifer who was also investigating the murder due to it taking place in Lux. The two worked together to find the murderer, and after her father says he is proud of her the two humorously discuss the possibility of Chloe becoming a real police officer while Lucifer works with her, suggesting the two will end up doing the same thing in this universe as in the original one. In , Chloe returns from a month trip to Europe she took with Trixie in order to process seeing Lucifer's true face. Maze confronts Chloe to tell her she would never hurt her, but she asks Maze to stay away from Trixie, lying about Trixie being mad at her. While she insists she is fine with his true form and just wants things to go back to normal, it is revealed at the end of the episode that she is working with Father Kinley , who she met in Rome, to trick Lucifer and send him back to Hell . In , Lucifer and Chloe plan on going on a date, which we learn is part of Chloe's plan to deliver Lucifer to Father Kinley in order to conduct an exorcism to return him to Hell. Chloe keeps putting off the date, grappling with the horrors that Father Kinley attributes to Lucifer's presence on Earth and her own feelings about who she believes Lucifer is. Although she does try to slip Lucifer the sedative at one point, her plan is thwarted when she breaks his wine glass accidentally. At the end of the episode, Chloe tells Father Kinley that she refuses to go along with the plan, telling him "Even if he used to be that thing in the books, he's not anymore." Chloe also learns in this episode that she makes Lucifer vulnerable, and knowing that he was willing to risk his life to save her helps her change her mind. In , Chloe and Lucifer investigate the murder of an ex-gang member. Chloe attempts to encourage Lucifer to clean up his act by being more professional, generous, and not giving into his Devilish impulses and takes him to a soup kitchen to volunteer. Unbeknownst to her, Lucifer has been tipped off by Father Kinley that Chloe planned to betray him, whereupon he discovers her hiding the sedative in her purse and she is forced to admit that she lied to him. They discover that Father Kinley orchestrated the murders in order to bring out Lucifer's devil face to prove his presence on Earth to the Catholic Church, but his plan is unsuccessful. Chloe arrests Father Kinley who is subsequently excommunicated. Lucifer confronts Chloe about her betrayal, and she tells him she is not sure if she is able to accept who he truly is. In , Chloe's fight with Lucifer causes enough conflict that they do not work the case together. She works with Dan to solve a murder involving a stolen necklace, and later finds that both Lucifer and Eve are searching for the same item. Maze confronts Chloe about lying to Lucifer and says she will move out and tells her that Linda knows everything. After going to Linda for advice, Chloe realizes how much she cares about Lucifer and goes to tell him, but leaves after finding him with Eve. In , Chloe has to infiltrate a car show and solicits Lucifer to help, which he keeps insisting is their last case together. She meets Eve and learns who she truly is. After Lucifer and Chloe are held hostage with Eve and Ella Lopez in Lux , Chloe and Lucifer are forced to confront their partnership. Chloe risks her life to save Lucifer, which shows him how much she truly cares, and he decides to continue working with her. Later, Chloe talks to Amenadiel and expresses that she feels Eve would be good for Lucifer, which Amenadiel replies that the fact she cares about other people even after everything she's gone through is why her dad is so proud of her. At first Chloe thinks it's a platitude until she realizes Amenadiel has met up with her father in Heaven. In , we see a time jump of multiple months. Chloe expresses frustration with Lucifer's inability to separate his work life and his personal life when they are trying to solve a case and he is distracted by his outlandish behavior with Eve. She admits to him that while she wants him to be happy, she doesn't like his sexual promiscuity and it makes her jealous, although he is asleep at the time. In , Chloe is annoyed with Lucifer brings Eve along on a case. She appeals to Dan to stop blaming Lucifer for Charlotte's death. Lucifer's antics are getting out of hand, and Chloe decides that Eve is a bad influence on Lucifer, especially once she discovers that Lucifer assaulted and permanently injured a suspect from the previous case. They fight, and Lucifer insists that Chloe will never accept him for being the Devil. After Trixie sneaks out to see Lucifer and Eve and is almost caught in a crossfire, Dan and Chloe arrive in time to find Lucifer and Eve protected her. She and Lucifer talk and she tells him that he is the Devil, but he is also an angel, and encourages him to see if he still has his wings. Chloe is happy when, instead of seeking revenge, Lucifer brings in a suspect to be put in custody. Chloe visits Father Kinley in jail to defend Lucifer, and he tells her about a prophecy - "When the Devil walks the Earth and finds his first love, evil shall be released." Both Chloe and Father Kinley believe that the prophecy refers to Eve. In , Chloe is haunted by the implications of the prophecy while they investigate the murder of a high school teacher. She admits to Lucifer that she went to see Father Kinley and tells him about the prophecy. Lucifer decides that the only way to prevent the prophecy is to break up with Eve. In , Lucifer struggles with his own self-hatred while Chloe encourages him to be himself. She discovers that Lucifer's Devil face is starting to take over his entire body and he is unable to control it, and she helps him try to cover it up as they work to solve a case. Eve helps, which impresses Chloe. She tries to keep Lucifer distracted as the Devil in him takes over, planning to grill Father Kinley about the true meaning behind the prophecy to help Lucifer overcome what is happening to him. However, Father Kinley escapes custody and Lucifer turns completely back into his Devil self. Chloe helps Lucifer to understand that he needs to forgive himself to regain control, and once he is back in his human body, they believe they have overcome the prophecy. In , Lucifer is happy after he found out that he is back in control of his life. Chloe encourages Lucifer to take some time off work, but Lucifer assures her that she won't have to see the monstrous side of himself again, which relieves her. However, when murder victims start rising from the dead and Charlie is kidnapped, they discover that Father Kinley, who was killed by Eve, has been taken over by a demon to fulfill the prophecy and make Charlie the new king of Hell in Lucifer's absence. Working together, Lucifer, Amenadiel, Maze, Eve, and Chloe go up against demons to save Charlie and thwart the prophecy. When Lucifer embraces his Devil side to command the demons back to Hell, Chloe looks on with pride, having finally accepted him completely for who he is. However, Lucifer knows he has to return to Hell to prevent the demons from rising again. After professing her love to him and asking him not to leave, Lucifer admits that they were wrong about the prophecy - Lucifer's first love was not Eve but, in fact, Chloe. He leaves a heartbroken Chloe behind to return to reign over Hell. Personality Chloe is a down-to-earth, highly intelligent, and by-the-books cop who takes pride in her work. Unlike the irreverent Lucifer, Chloe appreciates creating order from chaos. She constantly wards off his sexual advances in season 1, and challenges his lackadaisical approach to detective work, as it's clear he doesn't really understand police work (save for a few instances where she sees him getting results). Due to her skepticism surrounding the Palmetto case, Chloe is unpopular in her department and has few friends - no one wants to be her partner. Despite all the ugliness she has seen in her years on the job, Chloe retains a caring and friendly nature, especially towards her friends and family. She enjoys spending time with Ella, Linda, and even Lucifer and she loves her daughter Trixie more than anything, always putting her first. Chloe has an awkward side, as shown in . Throughout the episode, she makes multiple awkward gestures and comments. The first time Chloe slaps Lucifer's butt after he asks her what she desired and laughs at Lucifer's comment when Ella Lopez says "ocular discharge", but then quickly makes a straight face. She also tries to finish his sentence when he says, "I hope poor Ricky made him count, enjoying what little life he had left with sex or friends", saying, "Or sex with friends" while giving a awkward wink to Lucifer. When he doesn't respond, she tells him that's where she thought he was going with his comment. When they met, Chloe initially believed Lucifer is delusional and regularly dismisses his claims of being the Devil. Though she admits there is something abnormal and inexplicable about him, the level-headed Chloe also notices that he experiences mortal wounding. After working together, she no longer believes that Lucifer is delusional and is convinced that Lucifer is slightly quirky, has delusions of grandeur, and his Biblical references including calling himself "The Devil" are metaphors for working through his traumatic past. Chloe generally enjoys his company and is hurt when she feels that he is being dishonest with her; she prefers his insistent claims of identifying as The Devil over his silence when pressed about secrets. She has been known to tease him on occasion, much to Lucifer's chagrin. When she discovered his claims were true after seeing his true face, she was left in a stunned state and could only repeat "it's all true" and was left unsettled. Following her realization that Lucifer is indeed the Devil, Chloe had to realistically consider whether the man she had come to love was simply putting on an act. As a result, she was manipulated by Father Kinley into believing Lucifer was evil incarnate. However, she changed her mind after Lucifer reveals he is vulnerable around her. When Eve wedged her way into their lives, Chloe was initially supportive, saying Eve was good for Lucifer since Eve accepted Lucifer's devil side while she did not. However, when Lucifer began becoming increasingly violent toward criminals, seeking to punish them on the spot rather than catch them, Chloe became increasingly worried Eve was encouraging Lucifer's negative traits. Finally, in "Who's da King of Hell", Chloe finally admitted to Lucifer that she loved him, even saying that she is no longer afraid of him but afraid of losing him. In the alternate universe shown in , Chloe is similar to her prime universe counterpart in many ways, such as being steadfast, composed, and strong-willed. However, she differs in that she feels like her life is unfulfilled due to being an actress as opposed to a police officer. In the parallel universe, Chloe did not experience the loss of her father, who was a respected policeman, and she therefore did not become a police officer, did not have a child. Chloe in this universe is therefore more carefree and open. However, because she did not have the same rules to adhere to as a police officer, she was also more aggressieve and handled suspects more violently. Physical Appearance Chloe is a beautiful woman in her 30's, standing about 5'6", with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, which she occasionally has up in a ponytail or a knot, but also has it down past her shoulders. During her early days as a cop, she wore the uniform typical for rookie police officers. Now, she wears clothing authentic to her job as a detective. Powers and Abilities Powers Likely due to the miraculous circumstances of her birth, Chloe has some mystical powers. *'Desire Exhibition Immunity:' Chloe is immune to Lucifer's powers of persuasion when they are used towards her. However, she is still affected by other powers, such as Amenadiel's chronokinesis, as was shown when she became frozen when time was stopped. *'Rendering Immortals vulnerable:' Though Chloe did not initially affect Lucifer, as shown in how he is shot without being injured in the "Pilot", she was able to shoot and injure him a few episodes later in "Manly Whatnots ." Lucifer eventually suspected that it was Chloe's presence that made him vulnerable and successfully tests this theory by cutting his hand while talking to her in "St. Lucifer ." Marcus Pierce later speculated in "Anything Pierce Can Do I Can Do Better " that it was Chloe's love that made immortal beings vulnerable, as she had fallen in love with both Lucifer and Pierce - a theory that Lucifer initially rebuked but later agreed with when he found that he could still be injured in Chloe's presence regardless of her feelings for Pierce. In "Quintessential Deckerstar ," Amenadiel theorized that God did not determine the situation of any of the characters and, in fact, they cast judgment upon themselves. Thus, to this point, it is unclear if Chloe's ability to cause vulnerability in immortals is innate to her divine origins, or if it is actually Lucifer's love for Chloe ("Who's da New King of Hell? ") that causes his mortality in her presence. Unlike Lucifer, Pierce's mortality is not affected by Chloe's proximity. This may be due to the difference between Pierce's immortality and Lucifer's, as Pierce's came from an external curse which once removed, did not reemerge in contrast to Lucifer who is inherently immortal due to being an angel. Abilities }} *'Deductive Analysis:' Experienced, observant and objective, Chloe is a skilled detective with good instincts who uses to find clues on her work. However, she often relies on physical evidence and can be stubborn at times, often with the idea of Lucifer's true nature. *'Marksmanship:' Chloe has an excellent aim with a gun. *'Combatant:' Chloe is trained in self-defense. Family Appearances Trivia * Lauren German was announced as the actor playing Chloe Decker on March 10, 2015.Lauren German to Co-Star in Lucifer * The character's name was originally Chloe Dancer, before the surname was changed to Decker. * The name Chloe is a feminine name, meaning "blooming" or "fertility" in Greek and was also one of the many names given to the Greek Goddess Demeter. * The name "Chloe" appears in the in the context of "the house of Chloe", a leading early Christian woman in Corinth, Greece.wikipedia:Chloe * According to Lucifer, Chloe snores and sounds like an "Albanian field wench". * According to Lucifer, Chloe is his first love. Aliases and Titles * Detective * Pumpkin * My Little Monkey * Miracle Penelope Decker * Chlo * The Key * Mrs. Morningstar * Candy Morningstar * Lucinda * Bonnie Gennaro * The First Love Gallery pl:Chloe Decker fr:Chloe Decker ru:Хлоя Декер de:Chloe Decker es:Chloe Decker Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Humans Category:Humans that know Lucifer is the devil